The Cub
by the blue angel
Summary: Everyone thought Aly was just a Spy master. no body could have guessed how wrong they were!
1. Cub

Authors note: This story is just before the rebellion began.

(A cub) a child of the lioness.

Aly was on her way back to the Balitang's residence when she heard a sound coming from behind her, she turned and came face to face with the newly appointed king Rubinyan. "Afternoon your majesty" Aly whispered into the ground. But the king ignored that comment and surprised her when he suddenly said" you seem familiar, now where do I know you from?" pondered Rubinyan and then suddenly his facial expression changed dramatically and he looked as if some one had dropped a load of bricks on his foot. I know you, you're a cub. With that Aly threw her daggers at the guards and at the king and tried to escape but from out of no where more guards appeared and seized her. "I see the tables have turned and the ball is in my court isn't it little cub! Take her away and lock her in the dungeons and make sure she doesn't escape". Aly was lead away by the guards but not before a certain crow man saw what was happening.

Authors note 2: I'm just warming up with this story and if you want to continue please review.


	2. Prisoner

Authors note: sorry it's taken so long for me to put this chapter thanks kt bell, GeekBetrayed, alianna-kyprioth and Pie Of Doomeh for reviewing

P.S. Tamora pierce is the master mind behind trickster's choice and queen

"Let me out of here" Aly yelled not for the first time but the guards just sneered at her as always and continued on with their card game. She was in a small dirty cell moss was growing of the wall and her only visitors where the guards and occasionally a few rats. She had a chamber pot that hadn't been changed in a couple of days and was beginning to stink and a window well if you could call it a window that was so tiny that barley any light came from it. She had been stuck in this cell for how long she kept asking her self a few days or a week or a month but she had lost all concept of time but that didn't matter all that mattered was getting out of here but how? As she once again pondered this question a dark shape was slowly walking to the door of her cell it was Rubinyan "so have you been enjoying yourself in here"? He asked her with a sneer on his face "very much thank you" Aly replied sarcastically. "Well it seems bringing you here has helped me achieve two things at once but you'll soon find out what they are but we must get you cleaned up we have important guests that request you presence and who am I to deny them?" asked a slightly happy Rubinyan as he yelled at the guards to chain her up and take her up to one of the rooms upstairs. As she was taken along she just kept thinking who it could be. There waiting here in the room where two servants that got her cleaned up and helped her change into some newer things then she was chained up again and led into the throne room the first thing she said when she saw them was "what are you doing here"?

Thought I should end in a cliff hanger please till me what you think of this chapter and review.


	3. deals

I would like to thank the reviewers who reviewed this story in less than 24 hours of me posting it. So thanks to gibkat160, MageWhisper705 and Me. Here is the next chapter. Also I am trying new fonts and formats so please forgive me if the format sucks.

Standing in the middle of the throne room was her twin brother Alan and her Uncle Numair.

"What are you doing here"? Aly repeated once again.

"We came as soon as the letter which conformed your imprisonment was sent out" Alan replied

"Where is Da? And how come you were sent? And how long have I been imprisoned? And how is the baby Uncle Nummy?" Aly said all in a hurried rush.

"Calm down, Da was told by the king not to come incase they got him too and you have been imprisoned for four weeks" Alan replied in a comforting tone of voice.

"And the baby is fine and safe back in Tortall with Daine" replied Numair.

"But why are you he… Aly started till she was interrupted,

"Rubinyan want's us to pay hundreds of gold, silver and bronze pieces for your release and he wants some information from you concerning the rebels and their leaders". Alan said.

"Never, I will never till Rubinyan anything"! Aly yelled

"Well if you won't tell me anything, then you will be tried in court as a spy and for the crimes you have committed"! Said a very smug Rubinyan.

"And if she is found guilty?" asked Numair,

"Then we shall have a big public hanging to make an example of her and send a warning to those wretched rebels and those barbaric Raka." Rubinyan replied.

And then he walked out of the room triumphantly but not before telling the guards to return her to her cell to await the trial. As she was led away she couldn't help feeling like this might be the last time she would ever see them again.

In the streets of Rajmuat.

The news was spreading quickly of a hanging as Nawat flew over head, looking for Aly this wasn't the first time he looked but it was how he kept his hopes up of Aly's return.

There was a nock on the door of the Balitang's residence as a young man came through the door that was going to tell them everything about was happening to Aly.

Authors note 2: please tell me what you think of this chapter and review.

Authors note 3: sorry about any grammer or spelling errors.


End file.
